


The Pumpkin Fic

by njiero



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Ew, IHAVENOSHAME, IMSODONEWITHMYSELF, M/M, WTHHAVEIDONE, whyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njiero/pseuds/njiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't read it! HAHA JK do read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pumpkin Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask the lord to cleanse your soul after reading this!

"Hey Dan, I bought that pumpkin you wanted!" Phil exclaimed "YAY! Thanks Philly, you're the best!" I  
exclaim back. He smiles at me. I can't wait for the surprise I thought to myself. I wonder Dan   
wanted that pumpkin I, Phil thought to myself! 

*TIMESKIP TO THAT NIGHT* (Phil's POV btw)  
"Phil come in here!" I hear Dan say he sounds a little nervous, wonder what thats about. I walk in and  
I see... Dan lying on our bed, naked with the pumpkin beside him, he stands up "Phil will you shove the  
pumpkin up my ass, pwease?" He asks me, pouting "Of course, Dan" I say, I take off my clothes  
quickly and tell him to lie back down. He does as I say and lays down with his bum in the air, I then  
pick up the pumpkin and start to push it inside, he moans out "PUMMMMMPPPPKInnnnnnn" it turns me  
on and I push it in fully and shove my hard gun in too, he screams out and cums on the sheets moaning  
out "Philpkin" I cum too and begin to pull out but I'm stuck in beside the pumpkin 

Ooopssssss!

The end!


End file.
